Always You
by YourAtmosphere
Summary: Dean is very upset with Cas after a hunt because he disregarded his wishes. Smut ensues. (Any comments or advice are absolutely wanted and NEEDED! This is my first story and I'm not quite sure how to work this website and stuff so any help is greatly appreciated :)


"What the hell Cas?!" Dean slammed the door to the motel room shut and turned to face the angel. "Dean I-" Cas started, but Dean swiftly cut him off. "No Cas, you promised me. You PROMISED me that you would help Sammy and YOU DIDN'T." There was a moment of silence as Cas watched Dean with wide eyes. "But Dean, your brother is sa-" He began again but Dean once again interrupted his words. "I told you Cas. I told you at the beginning of this hunt that if anything happens, SAVE SAMMY. And what the fuck did you do Cas? You helped ME!" Dean slammed his fist on the table with the last word and watched Cas recoil into the wall behind him."I don't care if I'm fucking DYING Cas, Sammy is always the NUMBER ONE PRIORITY." Before he had a chance to even process what was going on, Cas was suddenly invading Dean's personal space, crowding him into the wall behind. "Don't you EVER say anything like that AGAIN." He hissed. "Sam may be YOUR number one priority, but you will always be MINE." And just as soon as he said it, Cas was already retreating, recoiling backwards away from Dean, lips parted and eyes wild with fear. Dean was left half standing half slouching into the wall, watching Cas with bewildered eyes, and absolutely and completely rock hard. It was when Cas' eyes finally left the floor to look at Dean again that his hand decided it had a mind of it's own and pressed down harshly on his throbbing erection, eliciting a deep moan. "Fuck Cas" He breathed out, head falling back against the wall as he squeezed his eyes shut, the friction almost too much to handle. Seconds went by and there was no reaction heard from Cas whatsoever, so Dean slowly opened his eyes and, fuck.

There Cas was, doubled over, hands on his knees, pupils blown, and breathing absolutely wrecked. Dean's hand hadn't moved since closing his eyes, still resting firmly on his erection, But seeing Cas in the state he was in was all it took for his hand to reflexively press down even harder, causing him to moan once again, throwing his head back against the wall. "Fuck Cas. This is what you want?" He breathed roughly and pressed down on his erection again, this time looking directly into Cas' eyes. "You want ME?" He watched as Cas let out a whimper, falling onto his hands and knees, nodding furiously. "Talk to me Cas." Dean whispered, barely able to speak. He watched as Cas began to lift his head, a strangled moan escaping his lips when he tried to speak. "Cas." Dean whispered, letting his hand begin to slowly stroke his clothed erection. Cas didn't even attempt to look up at Dean this time. "Cas." Dean attempted again, stopping his hand and raising his head to look at Cas. Once again there was no movement as Cas stayed completely still, aside from the trembling throughout his entire body. "Cas. Get the fuck over here NOW."

He had barely finished his sentence before Cas was on him, whimpering into Dean's neck and holding on for dear life. The whimpering quickly turned to moaning as Cas suddenly began rutting against Dean, devouring his neck as he did so. "Hey Cas-ah oh." Dean tried to stop Cas for a moment but he felt so good and all he could hear were those high pitched whines muffled into his neck and- "Cas hey hey slow down there buddy hey." He finally managed to peel Cas away from his manic rutting for a moment only to be met with the most disappointed puppy eyes he had ever seen. "Come here Cas." Cas watched with confused eyes as Dean pulled him into a gentle hug, running his hands through his dark hair and tugging at a few of the soft strands. They were only that way for a moment before Cas pulled his hips slightly back, only to roll them right back into Dean's with one large thrust. Dean felt his head fall back again as his jaw dropped open to let out a small "oh" as Cas began to devour his neck yet again. Before Cas could start back up with his rutting, Dean slid a hand down to Cas' pants, undoing them and sliding a hand in to wrap around his throbbing erection. There was a sharp cry as Cas' entire body jolted at the touch. "Shh Baby I got you. I got you Cas." Dean whispered all sorts of things into Cas' ear as he began stroking him, listening to the sound of him coming undone. It wasn't long before Cas was crying out, entire body stiffening as he came into Dean's hand. Dean all the while whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Cas was now a trembling mess, clinging onto Dean, who was still throbbing and so very **hard. **Dean quietly undid his pants and began stroking himself, closing his eyes and becoming lost in Cas. Suddenly a gentle hand questioningly wrapped around Dean's own, causing him to lose control completely, dropping his hand and leaving Cas to do the work. "Dean look at me." Hearing Cas' voice he opened his eyes slowly to see that their faces were only centimeters away, so close their lips were almost brushing. "Come for me Dean. Come." Cas surged forward at the end of his sentence, crashing their lips together only for a second before Dean was crying into Cas' lips, coming into his hands. He came down from his high to the sound of Cas whispering in his ear, hands wandering greedily over his entire body. "You Dean. Always you. It's always been you." He felt Cas' hands still as he started sobbing into deans neck, repeating his name over and over. "Dean. Dean. Dea-" Dean interrupted Cas quickly, cupping his face with both hands and forcing him to look up. "Woah Cas hey there." As he looked into those sad blue eyes he felt his chest tighten with fear, fear that the angel would fly away if he didn't do something right now. "Cas look at me. Look at me Cas." He felt his voice grow urgent as the angel began to suck back away from Dean's grip. "Cas I love you. I love YOU. Don't leave Cas I love you. You Cas you. Please. Please Cas. Just-"He felt himself rambling and his voice was cracking and now he was crying and it was all too much and he did the only thing he could think of, grabbing a bewildered Cas and dragging him into a deep, searing kiss. He saw Cas' wide eyes before the kiss, heard his cry as Dean grabbed the back of his neck, but none of it mattered. None of it mattered because Cas was kissing him back now, clinging to him like his life depended on it, and whispering into his mouth between kisses. "I love you Dean. Dean. Love. You." When the kiss finally broke, Dean was left staring at a bruised mouthed, wide eyed, smiling Castiel.

He was about to smile back when the door of their motel room suddenly burst open, Sam stepping into the room quickly, ripping off his jacket and shutting the door behind him. "God Dean why did you tell Cas to-" After finally turning around, Sam stopped dead in his tracks, seeing Dean and Cas clinging to each other, looking like they had both just run a marathon. Or, oh ew no. "Oh my God. Oh- Oh MY GOD!" Not even picking up his jacket or shutting the door behind him, Sam took off running out of the room, red faced and completely traumatized. Dean let out a huff of laughter and felt them both relax into each other's arms. "Love you Cas. Always you." He planted a sweet kiss on the Angels nose and turned towards the bathroom to get something to clean themselves up. He watched Cas' smile turn into a grin and felt his eyes on him as he slowly walked away. "Love you too Dean." He heard the Angel whisper to himself quietly and watched out of the corner of his eye as he slowly brought a hand up to his mouth, touching it gently and smiling sweetly.


End file.
